


Fireproof

by Neachka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Сноу никогда не понимал, за что же его полюбила удивительная женщина по имени Дейенерис Таргариен. И осознал, что любит её, лишь в тот самый момент, когда разбил ей сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

_You're a needle in the hay_  
You're the water at the door  
You're a million miles away  
Doesn't matter anymore  
  
Jennifer you are not the only reason  
My head is boiling and my hands are freezing  
Jennifer you are not the only one  
To sit awake until the wild feelings leave you  
  
You're fireproof  
Nothing breaks your heart  
You're fireproof  
Its just the way you are  
  
 **The National – Fireproof**

  
  
  
  
Она была удивительной. Ожившее чудо, что-то непостижимое даже для того, кто видел оживших мертвецов и гигантских ледяных пауков. Казалось, снег таял под её лёгкой поступью, но, хоть это и не было правдой, она всё равно оставалась удивительной. Прекрасной. Незабываемой.  
  
Когда-то королева Алисанна Добрая посетила Ночной Дозор на спине своего дракона, и это событие навсегда осталось в песнях и легендах. Но Джон Сноу знал, что прибытие королевы Дейенерис будут прославлять в веках куда сильнее. Потому что она спасла Семь Королевств от порождений Ночи.  
  
Она прилетела за пару дней до подхода своих войск, не удержав своего полудетского любопытства, желая поскорее увидеть знаменитый Ночной Дозор, о котором столько слышала. Джон знал, что большинство братьев, да и её собственных приближённых осуждали королеву за эту выходку, но Дейенерис, казалось, было всё равно. Она хотела знать всё, увидеть всё – и столовую, где трапезничали братья, и покои мейстера, до сих пор пустовавшие после смерти мейстера Эйемона и отъезда Сэма в Старомест, и воронью вышку, и псарни. Она спускалась в промёрзшие, пахнущие смертью темницы и поднималась на Стену. Она смотрела вниз, в белёсую мглу, где копошились живые мертвецы и таились немыслимые чудовища. Она казалась каким-то видением, призрачным существом, нарисованным рукой какого-то незадачливого художника поверх серой враждебной реальности.   
  
— Значит, вот он каков, край мира, — сказала она задумчиво и впервые посмотрела на Джона. И на дне её странных лиловых глаз он внезапно прочитал надежду. Но не ту, что когда-то пытались внушить ему Станнис и Мелисандра, не ложную и не вызывающую сомнения. Это было странное чувство уверенности, которое Джон никогда не испытывал прежде. Чувство, которое его пугало.   
  
— Да… Ваше величество… — он нарочно помедлил с титулом, но Дейенерис, казалось, это совершенно не задело. Она просто слегка улыбнулась и заправила за ухо прядь волос, а потом едва ощутимо поёжилась, словно вдруг почувствовала холод. Джон хотел было накрыть её плечи своим меховым плащом, но она покачала головой.  
— Не нужно. Кровь дракона согревает меня.   
  
Гордость своим происхождением в её словах, её голосе в тот момент неожиданно больно резанула по сердцу Джона. Он думал, что смирился со своим происхождением, что его семьёй стал Ночной Дозор, а глупая, необъяснимая зависть к законнорожденным братьям умерла вместе с ними. Но в тот момент какая-то тёмная, холодная часть его хотела просто взять и столкнуть Дейенерис со Стены, принести эту девочку-королеву в жертву порождениям Ночи лишь за то, что она знала, кем были её отец и мать, имела право носить родовое имя. Имела право на всё, в чём Джону было отказано с самого рождения.  
  
Сирота. Девушка, ставшая причиной смерти собственной матери, никогда не видевшая отца, похоронившая брата, двух мужей и единственного сына. И когда Джон вспомнил это, то почувствовал – она может понять его, потерявшего всех близких, бывшего на волосок от смерти и спасённого огнём. Преданного собственными людьми и упрямо цеплявшегося за жизнь лишь для того, чтобы выполнить свой долг.  
  
Бурерождённая. Неопалимая. Матерь Драконов. Каждый из пышных титулов был правдив, но даже все вместе они не могли полностью отразить её натуры. Хрупкая, маленькая, почти ребёнок с по-детски же наивным стремлением сделать всех людей свободными, она вызывала у окружающих только сильные чувства. Сильную любовь, крепкую преданность, безудержную ненависть, безграничное презрение. И сама испытывала их с неменьшей силой: плакала о каждом невинном, что не смогла спасти; гневалась столь же неудержимо, как её драконы; любила, как в первый и последний раз.   
  
Джон Сноу никогда не понимал, за что же его полюбила удивительная женщина по имени Дейенерис Таргариен. Хотя он вообще никогда не понимал, что женщины в нём находят. Сначала шлюхи в Зимнем городке, куда пару раз его насильно утаскивали Теон и Робб, потом Игритт, Вель… Джон не мог представить себе, чем же привлекал их всех — бастард, который так и не научился выражать своих чувств, потому что не считал себя имеющим на них право.   
  
Дейенерис была терпелива. Она была добра к нему и не пыталась взять его сердце, его тело приступом, как это делала Игритт. Она не стремилась покорять Стену, она ждала, пока откроется дверь. Храбрая, добрая и красивая — где-то там, в другой, несложившейся, жизни Джон пожелал бы такую в жёны, хотел бы от неё сыновей и дочерей с таким же горячим сердцем.   
  
В этой же жизни Джон в какой-то момент просто сдался, обманывая самого себя в том, что не хотел этого. В очередной раз пренебрёг одной клятвой ради другой, делая вид, что уже смирился с этим. После того, как Мелисандра вернула его практически из-за грани, Джон на многое стал смотреть иначе. Жёстче. Практичнее. Циничнее.   
  
Но Дейенерис не заслуживала этого, будь она хоть трижды королевой. Дейенерис заслуживала любви, и он дарил ей любовь, которую, как ему казалось, на самом деле не испытывал. Дарил неуклюже, неумело, несмело. Они были одни в его покоях, но Джону всё время казалось, что за ним наблюдают. Множество невидимых, но суровых глаз. Потому, что Дейенерис была королевой, а Дозор испокон веков держался вдали от политических игр.  
  
Дозор, который уже чуть было не погиб, связавшись с одним королём.  
  
Она была горячей и лёгкой, как пушинка. Тонкой, но с сильными бёдрами умелой наездницы и загорелой кожей, пахнущей летом, опалённой жарким южным солнцем. Её ресницы казались покрытыми инеем, а волосы — полупрозрачными, точно замёрзшая вода. Огненная принцесса с зимней внешностью, такая воинственная, но такая беспомощная без своих драконов.   
  
Потерявшая ничуть не меньше Джона, но добившаяся всего сама. Не отступающая перед трудностями.  
  
Она вызывала если не любовь, то искреннее восхищение. Уважение.   
  
И страсть, на которую Джон не имел права.   
  
Он целовал её губы, царапая нежную кожу щёк своей бородой, а в голове навязчивым мотивом стучало: «Не возьму себе жены…».  
  
Он сжимал ладонями тонкую талию Дейенерис, пока та двигалась на нём сама, словно объезжая непокорного жеребца. Она любила повелевать даже в любовных утехах, желая и вместе с тем страшась показаться слабой, обычной женщиной. Но с той же лёгкостью позволяла топить себя в мягкой груде мехов, заменявших Джону постель, обнимала, гладила дрожащими пальцами, до острой боли в груди напоминая Игритт…  
  
— Ты не нарушишь своей клятвы, — пообещала Дейенерис в первую их ночь. Красноватые отблески догорающего камина ложились на её кожу, словно купая в пламени… или будто пламя шло за ней по пятам. — Как там? Не возьму себе жены, не стану отцом детям… Я никогда не буду матерью. Моё чрево не может зачать. И, как бы я не хотела, ты не сможешь стать моим супругом. Ты не нарушишь клятв… больше, чем уже сделал.  
  
“Я не нарушу своих клятв”, — повторял про себя Джон после, обнимая Дейенерис, обжигающе горячую внутри и снаружи. Она мирно спала на его груди, он же не мог сомкнуть глаз, потому что снова видел. Перекошенные ненавистью лица братьев Дозора, занесённые кинжалы в их руках… Они не простили любимца королевской жрицы (ведьмы, ведьмы!), разве же простят любовника королевы?  
  
Призрак глухо ворчал где-то в темноте, у ложа, но Джон не мог даже протянуть руку, чтобы успокоить зверя. Потому что не был спокоен и сам.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Они не были вместе в заключительной битве с Иными и живыми мертвецами. Дейенерис взмыла в небо на самом крупном из её чешуйчатых детей, свирепо улыбаясь, сверкая глазами. Она поцеловала его на прощание своим горячим ртом, не стесняясь ни дозорных, ни собственных людей, и прошептала, коснувшись маленькими ладонями его плеч:  
— Вернись живым, Джон Сноу. Тебя я смерти отдавать не желаю.  
  
Она улетела, а Джон молча забрался на своего коня, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды, острее и холоднее любых клинков.   
  
Он уже знал — когда всё закончится, ему не будет места на Стене. Как, возможно, не было никогда.  
  
Смерть не коснулась его, всего лишь оставив пару лишних отметин на теле. Джон рубил мечом податливые тела, видел, как Призрак, следовавший по пятам, рвал на части тех, кто не смог умереть в первый раз. Многих из них Джон знал. Он трапезничал вместе с ними в Чёрном замке, приносил клятву, сражался бок о бок. Казалось, ещё немного — и Джон увидит среди них и другие знакомые лица. Короля Станниса и королеву Селису, их дочь с изуродованным серой хворью лицом. Своих братьев — Робба с пришитой к телу волчьей головой, Брана и Рикона, то ли убитых Теоном в Винтерфелле, то ли сгинувших неведомо где. Сестру Арью, также пропавшую без вести и скорее всего давно погибшую. Мачеху с поблёкшими волосами цвета осенних листьев и полными ненависти глазами.  
  
Игритт, с улыбкой на посиневших губах поднимающую лук.  
  
Их не было здесь и быть не могло, но Джон то и дело, казалось, видел их среди других мертвецов.   
  
Но меч в его руках поднимался и опускался вновь, рассекая уродливые лица, отрубая корявые, покрытые полусгнившей кожей руки с застывшими твёрдыми пальцами. В его груди, казалось, горел огонь, не позволявший страху захватить контроль, не позволявший окунуться в тяжёлые, давящие воспоминания. Где-то вдали сейчас бушевало настоящее пламя — дети Дейенерис поливали им Иных, завидев с высоты, а перед глазами Джона, вместо любимых лиц с навечно застывшим на них укором проносились образы королевы, которая гладила своих чудовищных любимцев по чешуйчатым мордам и звонко смеялась, не обращая внимания на тлеющие от горячего драконьего дыхания рукава её шерстяного платья. Девочка, которая не боялась огня, которая могла касаться его голыми руками, а пламя лишь облизывало её кожу, не причиняя вреда. Одно это вдохновляло их всех — кучку усталых, оборванных людей с тёмным прошлым, большинство из которых хотели простой, мирной жизни, а не героической смерти.   
  
Они верили, что вернутся. Потому, что их защищали драконы. Потому, что в бой их вела она.  
  
Дейенерис вернулась пешком — одна. Её тонкое тело била дрожь, будто весь внутренний жар она излила на Иных, не оставив себе ни капли. Джон завернул её в свой плащ, почему-то вспоминая тех мужчин, кто делил ложе с Мелисандрой и становился отцом теней. Вспомнил и её холодное мёртвое тело, похожее на потухший очаг. Неужели и Дейенерис станет такой же?   
— Мои дети… — прохрипела Дейенерис ему в грудь. — Их больше нет.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
С того дня всё изменилось.   
  
Они вернулись в Королевскую Гавань вместе. Джон не ждал, что в столице его будут жаловать — бастарда изменника, чья голова сгнила на крепостной стене, дикого северянина, дозорного, отрёкшегося от своих неоднократно нарушенных клятв. Любовника королевы, потерявшей главную опору своей власти. Без драконов Дейенерис никому не была интересна. Кроме Джона.  
  
— Я королева, которая не нужна своему народу, — рыдала она по ночам, и Джону каменные стены Красного Замка казались холоднее и безразличнее, чем ледяная Стена. — Зачем мне этот трон, если я осталась совсем одна?  
  
“У тебя есть я”, — всегда хотел сказать Джон, но почему-то не мог. Что-то, свернувшееся внутри, не давало. Может, в душе он по-прежнему оставался братом Ночного Дозора. Может, знал, что рано или поздно Дейенерис придётся выйти замуж за какого-нибудь знатного лорда, дабы закрепить свои права на престол.   
Но пока они были здесь вдвоём — он сам и плачущая девочка-королева, боявшаяся одиночества. И Джон не знал, как вновь заставить огонь, горевший прежде в её груди, разгореться.  
  
Он не смог помочь Дейенерис. Зато помогло безумие, спящее в крови всех Таргариенов. Оно принесло Дейенерис то же сладкое забвение, что и её отцу, и взяло плату тем же, что и с Эйериса.   
  
Улыбка вернулась на лицо Дейенерис, но теперь она улыбалась, когда нежно водила ладонью по старой кости черепов, висевших в тронном зале.  
  
— Дрогон, мальчик мой… — этот шёпот, прерывистый и болезненно-нежный, заставлял сердце Джона неприятно сжиматься. — Вот так, молодец. Дракарис, мой милый. Сожги их всех!  
  
Потом Дейенерис вдруг замирала и начинала плакать, прижимаясь лбом к безмолвным драконам, которые уже не могли ни летать, ни жечь, ни даже слышать её. Да что там, которые никогда и не слышали её. Плакать безутешно и горько, как маленький ребёнок, потерявший мать.  
  
Джон обнимал её за дрожащие плечи, снимал с головы тяжёлую корону с трёхголовым драконом. Прижимал Дейенерис к себе, шепча бессмысленные успокаивающие слова. Иногда она замирала в его объятиях, умиротворённо улыбаясь. Иногда колотила его по груди маленькими твёрдыми кулачками, высокомерным тоном требуя отпустить её, великую королеву Вестероса и Эссоса. Иногда — называла его чужими именами. Дрого. Даарио. Имена тех, кого она любила и потеряла.   
Джон не поправлял. Он знал, что в такие моменты она его не слышала.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
— Она настоящая дочь Безумного Короля, — шептались в коридорах Красного Замка и даже в зале возле трона.  
— Эта девчонка не может быть королевой, — вторили другие.  
— От Таргариенов нечего ждать добра, — качали головой третьи.  
А Дейенерис улыбалась с Железного Трона, сжимая подлокотники в опасной близости от острых клинков.   
  
— Сжечь изменника, — её голос был сладким, как летнее вино, а глаза возбуждённо блестели, пока мятежный лорд корчился у подножия трона, умирая в мучениях. Она жадно вдыхала аромат жжёной плоти, и смех её серебряным колокольчиком отражался от гулких сводов зала.  
  
Джон не мог. Он отводил взгляд в сторону, он отстранялся от ужасных криков и чужого смеха. Он не узнавал её. Казалось, та девушка, которую он почти любил, умерла, оставив после себя лишь пустую оболочку. “В пустом доме всегда заводится нечисть”, — любила говорить Старая Нэн. Вот и в теле Дейенерис, опустевшем без замкнувшейся в своём горе души, завелось безумие.  
Спасения не было. Ни ей. Ни ему.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
— Ещё… Ещё… Ах, вот так! — стонала королева (королева Таргариен, а не его, Джона, Дейенерис), бешено двигая бёдрами, сжимая свои маленькие белые груди с розовыми острыми сосками. Когда-то Джон любил целовать их, но теперь он не желал даже притрагиваться к ней. Был с ней. В ней. Дейенерис теперь напоминала какую-то мраморную статую — красивую, но неживую. Пустую и холодную.  
  
— Джон, Джон… — сокрушалась Дейенерис первое время, опомнившись, вырвавшись из объятий безумия. — Что я натворила…   
  
Она вырывалась из его рук, не желая показываться слабой, но её слёзы жгли его кожу, её волосы под пальцами казались ломкими, точно упавшие ветки. От неё больше не пахло летом – только лишь дымом и горелой плотью. И Джон не знал, что сказать, потому что чувствовал — всё повторится вновь.  
  
“Я больше не хочу никого терять”, — тихий, обречённый и полный горя шёпот её всё ещё звучал в его голове.   
  
“Я тоже, — добавлял Джон про себя. — Я тоже…”.  
  
Но он терял её и знал это.  
  
— Ты станешь драконом, — ворковала Дейенерис над большим охотничьим псом, подаренным ей одним из знаменосцев. Животное доверчиво лизало её руки и довольно урчало, когда ему чесали бока. — Я верю в это. Ты ведь предан мне? Ты любишь меня, правда?  
  
Она смеялась, а после, когда пёс корчился в муках на полу оттого, что дикий огонь сжигал его внутренности, недовольно кривила губы.  
— Никчёмная тварь. Даже на это не способен.  
  
“Когда рождается Таргариен, боги бросают монетку, чтобы решить, что ему достанется — величие или безумие”, — рассказывала ему Дейенерис когда-то. И, глядя на то, какой она стала теперь, Джон думал, что её монета много лет вертелась на ребре, а боги не могли выбрать.  
  
Ненавидеть этих несправедливых богов — вот всё, что он мог делать в то время, как горел Блошиный Конец, а вокруг королевы собирались, точно стервятники к дохлой лошади, пироманты.  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Народ за стенами Красного Замка бесновался, требуя смерти поджигательницы и драконьей ведьмы. Сам замок прочёсывали в поисках королевы… бывшей королевы. А Дейенерис скорчилась на пыльном полу в одном из секретных проходов — платье порвалось, волосы растрепались, корона потерялась ещё во время побега. Джон смотрел в её затуманенные страхом и болью глаза и не видел там ничего. Казалось, пустая клетка её тела вывернулась наизнанку, запечатав глубоко внутри последние остатки рассудка.   
  
Джон не был уверен в том, что она узнавала даже его.  
  
— Брат? — прошелестел удивлённый голос, и Дейенерис коснулась ладонью воздуха над плечом Джона. — Ты пришёл мне на помощь?  
  
Джон задумался было, кто из братьев привиделся ей — принц Рейегар или же Визерис — но в его руку больно вцепились холодные скользкие пальцы, и лицо Дейенерис приблизилось к его лицу вплотную. В пыльном полумраке аметистовые глаза, казалось, горели ещё ярче.   
  
И возможно лишь в тот момент Джон впервые осознал, что той девочки-королевы, которую он узнал когда-то, больше нет. Что от неё осталась только тень, тонкая и безумная, как те, что пляшут по стенам в лишённой света комнате.   
  
“Это твой долг, — звенело в его голове. — Ты должен сделать это, ради невинных людей, ради неё самой, ради самого себя. Только ты можешь сделать это”.  
  
Он снова вспомнил Игритт — так ясно, словно вновь вернулся в тот день. Вспомнил, как она лежала на его руках, такая лёгкая, но всё ещё тёплая. Поцелованная огнём и такая прекрасная, как никогда прежде.  
  
Преданная им, тем, кому она верила.  
  
Дейенерис же не узнавала его, но смотрела доверчиво, как ребёнок. Безумная или нет, но она была такой уязвимой и беззащитной, что он просто не мог. Трус, слабак, мягкосердечный дурак. Привыкший прятаться за собственными представлениями о правильности.   
  
За стеной, совсем близко, раздались громкие голоса, и Джон подумал, что будет, если их найдут. Представил, как хрупкое тело Дейенерис рвёт на части озлобленная толпа, и бессильно зажмурился, чувствуя её холодные мокрые пальцы, вцепившиеся в запястье.   
  
Предсмертное выражение лица Игритт, казалось, отпечаталось на внутренней стороне его век. Поцелованная огнём… Казалось, Джон всегда любил таких. Тех, в ком жил огонь. Казалось, он всегда хотел, чтобы его сердце растопили, чтобы согрели изнутри, прогнав извечные боль и холод.   
  
Но сейчас тем, в ком всё ещё горел огонь, был именно он. В Дейенерис пламя потухло в тот миг, когда умерли драконы. И вернуть его уже было нельзя.  
  
Дейенерис слабо охнула, когда обнажённая сталь упёрлась ей в грудь, но не противилась, словно всё понимала. Или наоборот.  
  
— Сжечь, — прошептала она еле слышно и улыбнулась так, как улыбалась прежде, той самой улыбкой, от которой Джону становилось тепло. – Сжечь, сжечь дотла…  
  
Джон закрыл глаза. Сталь легко прошла сквозь тело последней из Таргариенов. И кровь её почему-то пахла морозом.   
  
Джон Сноу никогда не понимал, за что же его полюбила удивительная женщина по имени Дейенерис Таргариен. И осознал, что любит её, лишь в тот самый момент, когда разбил ей сердце.  
  
А когда пламя погребального костра поглотило её тело, Джон узнал, что из них двоих по-настоящему огнестойким был он один.


End file.
